Halcyon
by Tally Mai-chan
Summary: They met without bias, without love, but from their meeting something blossomed, irreversibly changing the world around her. LuffyxRobin. AU


Halcyon

* * *

_You are of no use to me, leave and never come back_.

Robin halted, stiffly standing underneath her green umbrella, the pains of the day raining down upon her, a gloom overtaking the downtown street. Car horns blared. An army of windshield wipers swishing to their own personal rhythm.

No one person lingered for long on these dangerous streets. Crime never stopped, even on rainy days.

Tears ran from her eyes, empathetic to the dark, lonesome clouds that unlaid their wearisome burden upon the earth. Something that was so precious to life, so miserable to her. She had no will to move forward, or back. Had no desire to go anywhere.

For she had no where to go, no place to call home or belong too. Any person could huddle under a bridge and call it shelter, or build a house from cardboard in the backstreet alleys and feel like their at home. She can't.

All her life she had lived from one empty home to the next. When no one took her in, it was an abandoned building. A shady group may welcome her, and for a while she would enjoy the hollow company of human beings. Only, with each passing day, to feel her loneliness grow double-fold.

Life sped past, tossing her aside, deeming her inadequate to live any longer. She walked forward briskly, her black boots splashing in the ample puddles of water. She couldn't be left behind, she needed a reason to live. She was like the clouds reflected in pools of water, a reflection on temporal water.

By will of God, the guiding hand of fate or on chance alone she came upon an old apartment complex. The imposing red brick building, bars on every window surely could not, no, it was impossible for her to find the sanctity of a home here.

She immediately reeled back, as if the red brick had ignited into fire and burned her. A rush of wind blew the umbrella from her hands, lost to the whims of the wind and a terrible scream of thunder blasted the dismal gloom of the rain. A storm, more sinister than the begin rain took command of the waning day.

She ran into the building.

The inside was a tacky shade of green, the orange carpet faded to a sickly brown. She was in a small lobby, two armed chairs, alien to the rest of the small room pressed up against the wall. To her right, metal shelves with locked compartments served as mailboxes for all of the tenants.

She stood awkwardly in the doorway, aware of her unseemly dress. The indecently short, dark purple cocktail dress was soaked through by the rain. The deep cut reveling impressive cleavage. The dress was given to her by her last and only employer. Mud coated, bulky black boots reaching to the middle of her shins, her only true possession.

She was surely going to get kicked out looking like this, even if it was downtown. She sat down in the chair, the wood creaking under her painful existence. She wanted to have hope. She needed hope. Something to hold even if for a little while.

Thunder roared outside, the window beside the door blurred by the rain, red light splattered against somber blue. Curled in the chair, mindful to keep her muddy boots off the yellow polyester she dozed off. Lulled to sleep by the drone of cars and the rhythmic pounding of the rain outside.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Robin opened her eyes, fearful, and lifted her head. A young man with tangled black hair as wild as wind and curious eyes looked down at her. A scar under his left eye. He stood before her, holding three grocery backs in the crooks of both arms, held firmly in place against the sides of his body and two more grasped tightly in each hand.

She glanced out the window, the rain had stopped, faint glimmers of light peeked out through the sheets of airy gray clouds. How long had she been asleep?

"Are you okay?" The young man repeated.

"Y-" She tried to say, yeah. She couldn't. It was too hard to lie anymore, even to herself. "No." She whimpered, curling herself even tighter in the chair.

"Want some food?" He offered, a big grin on his face.

Robin looked into his face, dumbstruck. How could he smile like that? Especially to someone like her. This boy was too good to be true, maybe she was dreaming.

"I just got all this delicious food! It'll be even more delicious to share it with somebody!"

What had she done to deserve this kindness? Robin thought. What in her wretched life warranted her to have a moment of happiness? Her lips quivered, and she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. He cocked his head to the side, waiting for her answer. He didn't pressure her but she could see his wearing patience.

She opened her mouth to reject, but her tears slid joyfully down her eyes. What was the point anymore? She thought darkly. Living on the streets of downtown had corrupted the innocent nature of a little girl, turning her into a being of vile distrust. To survive she had to distrust every person, every word, everything she knew.

Now, after the pain of betrayal, the loss of the only place that even remotely came close to being called a true home, she didn't care if she survived or not. There was nothing left in this world for her.

"Yes.

He grinned, "Follow me then. I live upstairs on the fifth floor. We'll have to take the stairs though, since the elevator isn't safe anymore."

"It's broken?" Robin questioned.

"Eh? No, well yeah. I dunno, sometimes it just drops suddenly and sometimes it stops and sometimes it doesn't. The landlord keeps on insisting that it's fine."

"How... thrilling." Robin said, not quite finding the right words to describe such a dangerous piece of equipment. Obviously this apartment was in bad shape, the landlord must be some kind of cheapskate to insist that a clearly broken elevator was still in working condition.

They walked through a steel door that balked when it opened halfway and the boy had to ram into it to get it open all the rest of the way. She offered to help him carry his groceries and he happily handed her the four bags in his hands.

They climbed all five floors in silence. The boy juggling the six bags in his arms, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. The stairs were either too steep in some places or just missing in others. Once when she stepped down the stair above popped up and a rat jumped out.

"Watch out for those," He warned her, "They like to bite a lot."

Robin watched the boy carefully after that, matching his steps. Just as sweat started to accumulate on her brow and the weight of the bags held in her arms seemly grown to twice it's weight, they reached a door with a faded number five on it.

The boy's apartment was thankfully just on the other side of the hall through the door. He set three bags down on the ground and pulled a key from his front pocket, and pushed it into the lock on the door. The lock clicked and he opened it up for her to go in.

His apartment was void of any unnecessary, or frivolous things. A TV on a table in the corner, large fluffed pillows on the floor before it. A sink and counter immediately to her right, followed by a miniature white refrigerator.

Clothes were piled haphazardly in the corner, wrappers of various bagged food and microwavable dinners littered the floor elsewhere.

"Sorry for the mess" He grinned sheepishly, setting his bags on the floor in front of the sink, and set about in a halfhearted attempt to clean the room.

She set her bags down with the others and stood politely off to the side, she tried to help but he said he'd take care of it. She stood in a doorway to her left, to where she assumed was his bedroom. It only took him a few minutes to pick up the trash and start rooting through the groceries, pulling out what he needed.

Robin realized she didn't even know his name.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name."

"Monkey D. Luffy." He said proudly, setting cans of corn and chopped carrots on the counter.

"Nico Robin." She said, remembering that she forgot to introduce herself as well.

"Do you like meat?"

"I haven't had much of it." She said truthfully. Meat was a luxury she could never afford.

"I love meat! Though I don't make enough money to buy it a lot, but I got a bonus this week so I'm going to eat meat to my hearts content!"

He dug through the bags, taking what he wanted and plopped down on a dirty cream body pillow. "Help yourself." He said when she didn't immediately go for the food. Following his example she scanned the contents of each bag. Almost everything was meat-already cooked- very little fruit and no vegetables. She took some pieces of chicken and an apple, and joined him on the floor, taking a pillow for herself.

He flipped around on his pillow so he could face her. "Want to watch TV? I don't have many stations, it costs too much to get more."

She nodded her consent and he pulled the remote from beneath his pillow. A news station popping on screen. Luffy flipped through channels, there being only ten he flipped back through again, debating between options.

Robin took a bite of her chicken, recalling the last time she had food. Was it two days ago? Luffy ate his food with vigor, she doubted if he even tasted it since he ate so fast.

"So Robin." He smacked his lips as he talked her around bites of food. "You have a job?"

"No." Robin said sadly. Luffy cocked his head, confused.

"Did you get fired? I've been fired before. It's not fun."

"I guess, you could put it that way."

Luffy grinned, watching a TV ad for the newspaper. "It's never fun trying to find a job." He said, talking with her so openly. "I get fired so much, don't know why. Ace says it's because I slack off but I don't think that's it. Ace is my brother!" He said excitedly, jumping up at his brother's name. "He's super cool, you'd love him if you meet him. Everybody loves Ace!"

"He sounds like a good guy." Robin said politely, not quite sure how to respond. He showed no restraint with her, talking to her as if they had been friends since forever. Robin's heart cried out to respond to such kindness.

But what could she say? That she was a hitman living on the streets of downtown, doing what ever work she could find just to live? She realized he was only being open because he didn't know what she really was.

A killer.

"Ace is coming over to- aw, that's right! He has to do something with his girlfriend." Luffy said the word 'girlfriend' like a boy who still believed in cuddies. "Okay, so you'll have to wait to wait to meet him, but he's super cool!"

She laughed. It wasn't a big laugh or a loud one, but quiet and humble. A laugh more fitting of a noble lady living in a castle. Luffy smiled at her laugh.

"You laughed!" He exclaimed like he discovered something amazing. "Shishishi, you have a funny laugh. It's real quite. Laugh louder, like this; Shishishishi!"

"Sheesheeshee." Robin gave an honest attempt, feeling just a bit foolish. "ShhiShhiShhi."

"No, no, no, like this! Shishishishishi!"

"Shishishishi!" She imitated, laughing for real. It was so much fun.

"You got it!" Luffy hugged her around the shoulders. It was a simple gesture that left Robin's heart aflutter. Her heart clenched in pain and she gently pushed Luffy off her. He looked into her eyes, confused, questioning.

Torn between wishing he knew what she was and hiding it, she stood up shying away from him. She was lieing to him. She didn't deserve his kindness, it was too good for someone like her. It was her turn to be open and free.

"I'm sorry." She cried, backing to the door. He followed her up, asking what was wrong. "Everything is wrong. I'm not a good person. I'm a terrible person! Please! Stop being so kind to me. I've killed people in cold blood! I don't deserve to be your friend!"

She opened the door and rushed out, running down the hall. Luffy chased her out, calling for her to come back. She turned the corner and the elevator doors came into view. She ran to them, smashing the button, praying for the doors to open.

Luffy turned the corner and shouted to her, the elevator was dangerous!

With a soft mumble the doors spitted open, she hastened inside. The panel of floor buttons before her she pressed the 'emergency button'. The doors closed instantly, cutting off Luffy just as he was within reach.

The yellow lights turned red and the gears above her whirled into motion and sound. Robin huddled into the corner. This was a cage, she thought. Fake wood paneling on each side, the floor cheap red carpet with plenty of liquid stains on it.

Drenched in the red emergency life, and the satanic screeching of old gears and metal scraping against another above her, like the pained cries of damned souls Robin felt like she was about to be dropped into hell.

The elevator jerked down an inch, then another. Robin held onto the side bars, praying her last words to this earth. She was ready to die. This life had nothing left to give. A life to worn and abused in such short years. Her days, years, it appeared endless to her. It was funny, reflecting upon what a short time it actually was.

Maybe, fifteen years?

Then the elevator jerked down and did not stop. She hung weightless for two precious seconds. And in those two seconds relived the happiest moment of her life.

"Shishishishi."

The elevator plunged down. If she screamed then she couldn't hear it, the scream of metal drilling into her ears. Her stomach flew up, ramming against her chest, and was sick on her dress, some of the vile rising up to hit her face.

The red light mixed with adrenaline made her feel like hell was all too real. That would be her home. The perfect place for a disgusting person like her.

Then it all stopped. Everything. The red light flicked off, leaving her in hollow darkness. Metal groaned in relief, and was quiet. The lights of the panel buttons died out and the light showing the floor number flickered too, and died. Everything died but her.

On shaky legs she stood up, trying not to think of what was splattered across her chest and even on her face. She groped around the dark elevator, searching for the doors. When her fingers found the smooth groves she pulled. Nothing.

Defeated she fell to the floor. Was she cursed? She thought miserably, leaning her head back against the wall. Would nothing ever go right in her life? Even her own death? Was there some greater force mocking her? Did it relish in her pain?

"I want to die." She whispered. "I want to die!" Louder. "I want to-I want to die!" Louder. "I WANT TO DIE!"

A heavy smack hit the roof of the elevator from above. Robin trembled, not sure what could make such a sound. The sound came from the upper right corner... She scooted away, and not seconds after a heavy slam resounded above her and there was a streak of right in the upper right corner.

A streak, of light, emitting from a crack in the wood paneling no wider than her finger floating in the pitch black. A hand pushed through the crack, working the wood into bending down, eventually breaking off.

"Robin!" Luffy shouted. She could see the outline of his mouth and jaw through the crack, outlined by light. "Are you alright? Robin?"

Why.

"Robin! Answer me! Are you alright?"

"Why." she whispered. He didn't hear her.

He put his hand back through, savagely breaking the panel apart. He got the space wide enough to put his head through and squinted into the darkness. Just making out her huddled form in the corner.

"Robin!" He smiled happily, glad to see was safe. "You're okay right? The landlord called 911, firefighters should be here soon.

"Why?" She said.

"Why?" Luffy cocked his head again like she had spoken in code. "Why am I here? Because I got tired of waiting for the fire department! I just had to know if you were okay or not! It really scared me when you got into the elevator. I totally freaked out and got the landlord. He called 911 and the fire fighters are coming."

It was the strangest conversation she ever head. Robin thought, far back in her mind. She was huddled in a dark elevator, covered in her own throw up, and his head was through a hole at the top of an elevator.

He kept talking to her. Talking so normal, so happily as they waited for the fire department. He was excited about being able to meet a fire fighter. Ace was a fire fighter. He thought that they were really cool, and super brave.

Luffy told her how he opened the doors to the elevator shaft a level up and climbed his way down. There he pulled up the access panel which slipped (the heavy smack she heard) before he could pull it off to the side. After that he just had to break the paneling on the roof.

He asked her plenty of questions, about her likes, dislikes, if she liked fire fighters. She answered none of his questions. He kept talking though, and despite how much she ignored him, she never stopped wishing for him to keep talking.

The door her shoulder was slumped against jerked and a crow bar dug through the groove where the two doors met. Another crow bar coming through at the bottom. The doors were pried open and two fire fighters in bright orange and yellow suits took hold of her elbows and eased her up.

Luffy pulled his head from the hole and disappeared. A fire fighter shouted for him to stay where he was but the boy was gone.

They took her outside, the bright red truck blocking half the traffic on the street. Cars blared their horns behind it, anxious to get on with their lives. She was escorted to an ambulance where a man with a kind face and black glasses examined her.

With a pat on her shoulder and a smile on face he gave her the okay. She was perfectly fine. Regrettably.

A fire fighter told her to take it easy and drove off in his red truck, leaving her alone on the curb. People who have gathered on the sidewalk from surrounding buildings, drawn the by sound of sirens studied her. Many turning their nose to her, a few boys laughed.

Nico Robin rubbed her arms, the air still damp from the passing rain.

"Robin!" Luffy ran down the steeps of the red apartment building. His arms, legs and clothes covered in black dirt. "You're okay right?"

She nodded vaguely, feeling out of place with the whole world.

"Aw!" Luffy looked around the street in utter disappointment. "Did the fire fighters leave already?"

"I must go." Robin said. Her hand over her heart, hiding the ache that lay beneath. "You should forget about me. I'm not worthy of being remembered."

"No!" Luffy shouted defiantly. "You're not leaving."

"I can do what I want!" Robin screamed, lashing out at him. "You don't know anything! You don't know anything about me!" Why won't he leave her alone! Couldn't he see that she didn't care about him, that she was a horrible person!

"I know that you like apples." Luffy said seriously. "I know that you don't like rats. I know that you're polite. I know that you don't have a job. AND I KNOW THAT YOU CAN LAUGH JUST LIKE THIS: SHISHISHISHISHISHI!"

"Luffy," She collapsed onto the sidewalk, letting all her pain, all her suffering be thrown before him.

He was special. Someone who saw her with no bias, no hate. He saw her for who she really was. Not a killer, a criminal, a whore, but as Nico Robin. A part of her she thought was dead but always there.

"I'm so tired... so tired of being hurt, of feeling hate. You showed me, me! So much kindness. I don't know... I don't know how I c-could ever repay you!" She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

"Then tell me that you want to live."

"I... want to live."

"Louder!"

"I want, to live!"

"Even louder!"

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

(line)

-Three months later-

"Ace!" Luffy jumped into his brothers open arms. "Robin made a super delicious meal tonight!"

"Really?"Ace walked in, Luffy hanging off his shoulders. To which Luffy exclaimed that Ace was super strong. "You're getting better!"

Robin smiled from the electric heater where she was frying cuts of meat. A plate of cook chicken, breaded in crisply golden brown crust with a taste of garlic a testament to her progress. Her first ever attempt at cooking had the refrigerator on fire. And burnt, black meat. Luffy still ate it though.

They sat down on the cushions before the TV, doing their best to cut the meat with plastic forks. Luffy savored every bite of Robin's food.

"It's like you're married." Ace said pointedly, hinting more to Robin than Luffy. The meaning of his brothers words flying over the boys head. Even though he was nineteen years old he still thought like a thirteen year old.

"Robin is a friend." Luffy said.

Robin chuckled, giving Ace a discrete wink. The older boy knew about her feeling for Luffy. Not that she ever hid her feelings for the younger boy. While she knew that her feelings could never be returned it didn't matter to her.

Because being with him was enough for her.

(line)

Tally Mai-chan: I can honestly say that this is the most emotional story I have ever written. There were times that that emotion I felt was so strong that I had to stop typing and take a moment to calm down.

This story started when I got the thought for the summary. I really wish I knew how I got the idea for it. I'm pretty sure that I wrote in mind of LuffyXRobin story. But when I wrote that summary, it was like I was in a trance. I typed most of this story well into the night and morning.

Reviews would be love!


End file.
